tomica_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Obuchi
Obuchi '''was the first '''R1 and a best friend to Ishiguro. Obuchi was responsible for designing future creations that the second-generation team would use including the R1 Max Program. Later, stirred by the human's use of weaponary, Obuchi was possessed by a nanocomputer named Batsu, and became Neo Terror's leader, Daen. Korean name: 그레이 (Grey) Rescue Force Obuchi was a member of the first rescue Force team along with Kamiya, Naomi Okamura, Natsuno Nanbu, and his best friend, Eiji Ishiguro. In his spare time, Obuchi made the designs for a robot called Rescue Max . He shared this with his best friend. However, Obuchi knows they don't have enough technology to build it and would have to wait for ten more years. Later, Obuchi developed the R1 Max Program. But the data was incomplete, and would get knocked out every time he uses it. Eventually, he gave up trying. During one mission, Obuchi and Eiji Ishiguro were sent to a foreign lab where new energy is being developrd. There, Obuchi discovered the energy was being used for a military-planned man-made volcano. The experiment exploded. Ishiguro mangage to get out, but Obuchi was caught in the explosion, survived, and injured his arm. His view began to change, seeing the humans as the source for the pollution of disasters. Then a light in shape of a mermaid appeared and entered into him. Obuchi had become Daen. Daen During the next decade, Daen made Neo Terror and sent them with Crisis Makers to cause Super Disasters. They were all stopped by a new Rescue Force team. After Neo Terror failed, Daen unleashed his own disaster machines: the Terra Resetters that are able to turn an area into a barren land. He also reactivated Neo Terror's executives. Later his old sempai (friend), Ishiguro joined the team. Daen saw him as an advantage for his schemes, knowing his sempai's personality. But then he noticed this Rescue Force was different from his team such as correcting their captain of his folly . He expecially has an interest in Hikaru , the current R1. At one point, when Hikaru and Rei (R3) got lost, Obuchi invited them as his former self into his mansion. Hikaru discovered that Obuchi was the first R1. Obuchi told him he was correct, but told now he is Daen and had Hikaru and Rei captured. Daen explained his history and his view of humanity. Eventually, the two Rescue Force members escaped. Daen once placed himself inside one of his Terra Resetters to lure his old friend to meet him. In order to make sure Rescue Force doesn't interfer, he scrambled their signals so only Ishiguro would come, and he did. Turns out Daen wanted to see what Ishiguro's actions would be whether to save him or not and see his view of rescue. Eiji decided to, even though his friend was corrupted. Daen escaped from him after being rescued and told him he made a mistake in rescuing him and took off. Obuchi/Daen moved on to his final plan. In order to do this, he kidnapped one of his former teamates, Naomi Okamura and Ritsuko Kanzaki, specialty in technology. He forced them to help turn his base into a giant Terra Resetter and repair his old Rescue Commander . Rescue Force arrived to stop his plans. Daen confronted Hikaru and showed a fixed Rescue Commander. Then the Neo Terror leader transformed into what he was once known for: R1. After taking out Hikaru, he took out the other members before attacking Ishiguro in a virtual room. The rest of Rescue Force arrived along with Daen's captives. R1 revealed he had the Max Commander with him. But Daen knew it would not work as he tried it out before. He sent Neo Terror to battle Rescue Force. During the battle, Ritsuko managed to complete the data for Max Commander. Hikaru tried it after several attempts and finally turned into R1 Max. Daen was shocked as Hikaru defeated his army. The mysterious light then got out of him and departed. Redemption The Giant Terra Resetter activated with no way to destroy with a Final Rescue. As everyone evaded, Obuchi admitted to Hikaru and Ishiguro he had an intention from darkness to create Neo Terror. Then he warned Hikaru to not make the same mistake he made and told him to keep on loving. And to Ishiguro, he gave him his cane he carried as Daen. Obuchi then locked them out. As he shed off his Daen guise, he revealed to have a self-destruct button unders the keys of his music organ. Obuchi preformed his last Final Rescue as he pressed the button, destroying his disaster machine and sacrificing himself in the process. The cane was revealed to have the designs for Rescue Max. Obuchi's redemption and dream would be realized as the robot is created that will aid in destroying a computerized version of his evil identity . Episode Appearances Category:Villains Category:Members of UFDA Category:Neo Thera Category:Rescue Force Category:1st Generation Rescue Force Category:Leader Category:R1